Brenda Lee
OOC: I love her, but she isn't complete without Cam and Kelly. Maybe she'll come back one day. HIHIHIHI! :) I'm Brenda, but you can call me Brendy. :3 I love candy, and powerpuff girls, and everything nice. :) Appearance *'Hair Color': Brown. ^^ (sometimes it changes when I wear wigs. :() *'Eye Color': Brown *'Trademark': Bubbliness. :D Ooh, I like pink clothes. ^.^ My mommy usually picks out clothes for me, and since I just had a baby sister, we did a whole lot of shopping, which meant I got to buy more clothes. Yay me! My style is pink, pink, pink, pink. ^.^ I really like wearing different clothes, other than pink. I really like skirts, and shirts with teddy bears on them. ^.^ I really like over-the-shoulder (I think that's what they call them) shirts for a little more flair. ^.^ Family Mommy She's a wonderful actress. <3 She always helps me and Najika with auditions, and how to become better actresses. I can't help but thank her for all the wonderful support she has given me over the years, and hopefully, and I can become a successful actress like her one day. ^^ Daddy Daddy is a great author. He's written many wonderful books, and I've read almost all of them. ^^ I don't know which one is my favorite, they're all so amazing! Madeline My baby sister. ^^ She's so adorable. :) Najika She's my cousin, and best friend. ^^ We haven't talked all that much in the past year, but she's still my best friend and I love her. :) History I was born in Los Angeles on June 7th, 1997. My parents decided to name me Brenda, and that's it. I don't have a middle name. :( But it's okay! I still survived. :) My parents always gave me the best toys, and the cutest stuffed animals! I still have some of them in my room, and sometimes I sleep with them, but only because of nostalgia... maybe. :) Well, I was always into acting since my mom was into it. She's been in a few movies, and a long-running TV show. My mother wasn't always around, but I know she still loved me. My dad took care of me most of the time, but I never wanted to be an author. Writing is hard. :( When I was in middle school, I met my two best friends of all time, Kelly and Cam . Anyways, when I got older, my acting improved, and I got accepted into a school called Hollywood Arts. Sadly, an earthquake attacked the school, and LASA didn't accept me. But, I go to Pacific, and it's a very fun school! :) Personality I'm a very fun person to be around! I'm very bubbly, and energetic, so there's never a dull moment when you're with me. I'm very curious about things, so I do ask a lot of questions. But, yeah! I'm very happy, bubbly, energetic, and curious. ^^ I don't get mad easily, and I never stress. :) Friends Kelly (Kida) One of my best friends! :) Her clothes are wonderful! She can be a bit mean sometimes, but it doesn't hurt my feelings that much, because I know that she doesn't mean it. If she did, we wouldn't have been friends for so long! :) Cam (Pocahontas) My other best friend! Anyways, she's super sweet, and soo nice! She always cheers me up whenever I'm sad, and I try to do the same for her as well! :) Cinderella I don't know her all that well, but I know that she loves Disney and Princesses as much as I do! :) Trivia *I love Disney Princesses. ^^